The Snake Within
by pirates06
Summary: After Anthony's mother dies, he accidentally finds the Land of Narnia. He remembers how rude his Cousin Peter is, and meets a seductive women in his dreams named Darla. Slash AnthonyDarla Self mutilation, not sure about abuse but there may be.Rating may


Authors Note: This story has been in my head a while. I would of written it a long time ago but for some reason I have trouble putting ideas from my head onto paper. I hope I'm not the only one with this problem. Well hope you enjoy. And please no rude reviews. I am up to suggestions though (just don't be rude about it). () Thoughts

By the way, Anthony is the main person in the story but you will see characters come from the Chronicles of Narnia.  
Peter, Susan, Edmund are all mean and rude in my story. Lucy is polite but mostly does what her siblings do. She doesn't want to be a loner (In my story) I am making no money off of this so don't get any ideas to sue me.

The Snake Within

Anthony was sitting in the Los Angeles Police Station, right outside of Detective Forman's office. He peered down at his hands. They were covered with his mother's shining blood. I don't understand.. Anthony clenched his fists as he remembered his mother's cold dead eyes looking at him, accusing him. (But how could this of been my fault?) He lifted his head up and looked at the ceiling. Almost immediatley tears stopped coming from his eyes. He didn't know how it worked, but his mother had taught him to lift his head toward the ceiling on the verge of crying. It always did the trick, just like is Mom had said.

"Anthony?" It was his Uncle Matt. He had just came out of Detective Forman's office. Uncle Matt was the only relative of his who would take him in when his mother died. "We are going to leave tonight." Uncle Matt's voice was strangely monotone. "You don't need to pack any of your bags. I'll get you new stuff when we get to my house." "But what about a picture of my mom?" Anthony wouldn't leave until he at least had a picture of her. "Don't worry about that." Uncle Matt's dark blue eyes didn't shine like they used too. They were just...sad. "I have a picture of your mother waiting for you at our house." Uncle Matt helped Anthony stand up. "It's ok kiddo. You're gonna like my home in Wyoming. The place really gets your mind off things and just helps you relax. Don't you think that's a great idea?" Anthony nodded, not really caring. At the moment he didn't care what happened. It all seemed usless for some reason. (I guess this is what it's like to have someone die...) "Come on Anthony, we need to get to the airport before we miss our flight."  
Outside it was dark and unusually calm. Hadn't the world known that something tragic just happened? The stars though were twinkling slowly, sadly, mournfully. How could they be sad about his mother's death? Anthony jerked his head back down the the rode in front of them. He understood now, the stars weren't showing sadness, they were showing pitty.

A few hours later, Anthony was sitting in a plane seat right next to Uncle Matt. Usually he enjoyed sitting by the window, but now pleasures like that seem so unnecessary.

Anthony hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep until Uncle Matt woke him up. The plane had just landed, and the sun was up. The foggyness of his mind made the entire night before seem like it had simply been a dream.

The drive to Uncle Matt's home wasn't any more eventful. The a/c in the truck was broke so it was hot the entire drive home. And Uncle Matt would often hope his mouth as though he were about to say something, then almost immediately he would close his mouth again and shake his head.

Suddenly, Uncle Matt pulled over to the side of the rode. He had stopped right in front of a nicely built house. Anthony assumed that this was Uncle Matt's house. And his assumptions were confermed when he looked at the front door. On the door was hanging a sign saying ' Home of Matthew Reed'. Anthony wasn't disappointed about the house. It was really nice. He had just expected for them to be in a town at least, not in the middle of nowhere.

"Look Anthony, I need to tell you something." Uncle Matt's fingers were drumming on the steering wheel. "Your cousins in England are coming to stay with us." Anthony's heart had dropped.  
"I know you don't get along with them well, as your mother informed me..but they have no where else to go. Your Aunt Lucia has to sell there house, for financial reasons. So I agreed to take them in for the school year until she can get everything sorted out so that everything is ready for when they return." Uncle Matt looked at him. Anthony peered his eyes downward before their eyes made contact. "I hope that doesn't worry you. I'm sure you and your cousins will get along fine. It has been a while since you last saw them when you were 10. But that was 4 years ago..I'm sure everythings going to be fine between the five of you." "Yeah, it's fine Uncle Matt." Anthony then opened the door of the truck and jumped out, not even looking at his Uncle. There was no way his cousins would get along with him. They hated him. Especially the two older ones, Susan and Peter.

"It'll be fine." Uncle Matt reasurred him that when he had gotten into bed. "Now get some sleep"  
The lights went off and door was shut. (Of course it will be fine.) Anthony thought sarcastically. Once his eyes dialated and he could see better, he reached under his pillow and pulled out a razor blade. Anthony pulled his shirt up to expose his ribs. Anthony smiled as he saw his ribs and torso decorated with long, deep cuts. "Everything will be fine.." Anthony brought the razor blade down to his skin and drew blood. Everything's going to be fine.

Authors Note: So what do you think? I want to get some reviews on this chapter before I put another one on. I want some ideas on how this could develope in a good way. 


End file.
